A Blacklist Thanksgiving
by TrekkieMutantXGirl
Summary: This takes place while Red and Lizzie are on the run. Naturally Dembe is there as well. Since Red has many connections a traditional turkey dinner is not an issue for him! This has a T rating and is naturally lightly Lizzington. This is meant to be a one shot. I may write more one shots in an attempt to get over this dogon writers block that will not let go of me! Please be kind in
1. Chapter 1

A Blacklist Thanksgiving

This takes place while Red and Lizzie are on the run. Naturally Dembe is there as well. Since Red has many connections a traditional turkey dinner is not an issue for him! This has a T rating and is naturally lightly Lizzington. This is meant to be a one shot. I may write more one shots in an attempt to get over this dogon writers block that will not let go of me! Please be kind in your reviews as I do not use Beta readers. Thanks and happy holidays!

Disclaimer: I do not own Blacklist nor it's characters. I just enjoy having fun with them once in a while. I do not make any money off of my writing.

Red and Lizzie had been on the run for a while now. He finally decided to settle for a few days at the house of a friend of a friend who owed him a favor. He figured he was at least going to give his Lizzie a proper Thanksgiving. The dinner had been scheduled to arrive on Thursday morning and there was plenty of time to enjoy the day.

Lizzie was enjoying a quiet tour of the house after a long hot bath. It was nice to not be running for now. It was also wonderful to be sleeping in the same bed for a few days. As usual it seemed that Red had everything they would need for clothing and personal items for their stay. If all went well they would be here at least until Sunday.

As always the house was pure luxury. There were several bedrooms on the 2nd floor each with their own bathroom. She had picked the master bedroom. They were somewhere in an out of the way location in rural Maine. Each room of the house was wonderfully equipped and tastefully decorated.

On the first floor there was a grand Living-room, a formal dining-room, a breakfast room, a library, a few offices, and a small private movie theater. In the basement level there was a pool area and an exercise area. There was also a game-room with billiards, card table, several other games, and a fully equipped bar.

The first afternoon was spent with Red in the library immersed in a mystery book. Lizzie went for a nice long swim. Dembe was making his 'special' ice cream. After dinner they had decided to play a game of billiards. Lizzie pulled off several feminine tricks and naturally won the game. Then they all went into the theater and watched, "Monty Python and the Holy Grail, laughing their buts off at the ridiculous slapstick comedy.

After the movie they had all grabbed some snacks, and headed to the game-room. With drinks in hand a game of poker broke out. Lizzie turned it into a game of strip poker, which upped the odds a slight bit, as no one wanted to loose.

A few rounds in and things were going Red's way. He was 100% clothed still. Lizzie and Dembe, however, hadn't been as lucky and were each missing their socks and sweaters. Winner of the game would pick whatever they wanted for the prize. As none intended on loosing the game quickly heated up. A few rounds later saw Red without his jacket, fedora, and shoes.

By the end of round 6 the game saw Dembe in just his pants as the cards were just not being nice to him at all. Red was now missing all but his pants, his shirt, and anything underneath. Lizzie had gotten extremely lucky and was still only missing her sweater and socks. They were all having a lot of laughs picking on Dembe's bad luck, and swearing up and down that Lizzie was somehow cheating. The game and drinks continued on.

3 rounds later they had all lost more clothing. Red was shirtless, Dembe was in his undershirt and boxers, Lizzie was missing her belt and turtleneck shirt. This brought even more giggles. It seemed this was not Dembe's night for cards. The jokes were pretty high. Lizzie and Red both thought by now Dembe was loosing intentionally. He neither confirmed or denied the idea. He just wanted to get out of the game and get some sleep.

The following 3 rounds went like this: Dembe lost all but his boxers. He was knocked out of the game. Lizzie had only her pants, undershirt, and underwear remaining. Red had about the same amount of clothing still on. Another round of drinks, though both had slowed down on them in determination of keeping what clothing remained.

Another 3 rounds in had Red and Lizzie at a draw in one hand so neither lost clothing, then Lizzie's luck improved and the following 2 saw Red in only his boxers. Now Dembe was picking on Red. It seemed that the concierge of crime was going to loose his clothing in a poker game to a female.

It took another 2 rounds for the victor of the game to be smirking wildly figuring out what she wanted the guys to do. Upon loosing, Red smirked as he was now naked. Trying to one up on Lizzie he had to make another wise comment. "Had I known all it would take is a game of poker for you to get me naked, we'd have played a long time ago." This made Lizzie turn scarlet. Neither of them had admitted their growing feelings to themselves, even though it was obvious to Dembe and those around them.

Lizzie chose for Dembe to have to streak through the house as his punishment for loosing, which the man did without a problem. Then for Red's punishment, and indeed it was. Blushing an even deeper red, Lizzie stated she wanted a kiss. A real one. This for once silenced Red as he thought for a moment on weather or not he would take the dare. Naturally he did and it was one hell of a kiss.

The final request floored the man. She wanted him to sleep in her bed. Only sleep. He knew then he'd be doing anything but sleeping that night.

They all went off to get ready for bed, Dembe laughing the whole time. And thus their first night of the holiday ended with Red and Lizzie in one bed. Lizzie eventually sound asleep and Red anything but. Dembe fell asleep in his own room wondering if the two would finally admit their feelings to one another.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Red had finally dozed off into a peaceful sleep, only to be woken by Lizzie screaming. Sadly, this was a frequent occurrence since the events that had put them both on the run. Usually, he was able to get her to snap out of it pretty quickly. This time, it took a few minutes longer than normal, and even saw Dembe run into the room, thinking they were under attack. He convinced Dembe that it was only a nightmare, and the bodyguard sat outside the door for a few moments to make sure all was really well.

Lizzie's Dream:

 _She was running. Everyone was after her and Red. The FBI,_ _t_ _he CIA,_ _t_ _he_ _Cabal_ _, and even some_ _groups_ _she could not name. Red was just ahead of her and rounded a corner. Solomon seemed to get ahead of him and threw a grenade directly at him._ _Just as the grenade went off, s_ _he woke up screaming, eyes wild, and sweating._

When Lizzie woke up, she thought Red was dead and she had been captured by Solomon for who knows what purpose. There were arms around her, and she was fighting wildly to get free. It took her a few minutes more to register Red's voice, and the fact that it was just a dream. They were safe for now. Red tried to get her to talk about the dream, but she avoided the subject entirely. Eventually, she fell back into a fitful sleep snuggled close to him. Dembe checked in to see if he needed anything, giving his boss a knowing look, before going to get dressed. There was no way either of the men would be sleeping now.

Dembe spent the rest of the evening periodically checking the house and outside area. He would go back to the closed bedroom door every now and then to keep an eye on his charges. This continued until Red emerged fully dressed just before daylight. Both men sat in the den for a while having their coffee and reading the papers. Naturally, both were concerned with what all of this was doing to Lizzie mentally. It had to end sooner rather than later for everyone's sake.

Red knew that they would be safer as soon as he was able to get Lizzie out of the country. The _Cabal_ would still be after them, but they could stay just out of the FBI's reach. A few calls were made, and it was soon arranged for them to leave the country on Sunday evening to a private island that he owned in the middle of nowhere.

As no one had turned on the news since their arrival, what they did not know was that a historical nor'easter was also due to arrive Sunday morning.

 **Author** **'** **s note: The next chapter will be Thanksgiving** **D** **ay. I am sorry about the delay. We are a homeschooling family that is quite busy. Both children have fallen ill on us. I will try to write more tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As soon as politely possible a few phone calls were made and their thanksgiving dinner had been delivered. Once dropped off the delivery person mentioned the nor'easter. Dembe went into the living-room to check on the weather. Sure enough this one was going to be one hell of a storm. Had it been summer it would have been considered an upper cat 4 hurricane and it was still growing. The storm was headed straight for Maine with no signs of slowing down.

Dembe informed Red of what was going on with the weather and he sped up their plans for leaving. They would instead fly out about 2am Sunday morning. However, As we all know sometimes the best of plans do not work out.

While Lizzie was getting dressed after a long swim the men set out the turkey dinner. There was a wonderfully glazed herbed turkey with stuffing, cranberry sauce, cheesy scalloped potatoes, salad, dinner rolls, gravy, chocolate silk pie, and apple pie.

They all ate about 2pm planing on a nap if needed after, since some folks were known to be knocked out cold by turkey. Lizzie had joked that there was enough food to feed a small army. Red didn't show it, but he was worried about the nor'easter. There were enough supplies to sustain them for quite a while in the cellar. That didn't worry him. However, he really wanted to get Lizzie out of the country before the government or their enemies found them.

Everyone ate until stuffed. Dembe brought out his 'special' brownies. Lizzie turned it down flat. She had never gone near the stuff and did not desire to begin now. With a yawn she helped pick up the remains of their dinner and put them into the refrigerator. Shortly thereafter she went upstairs for a nap.

Meanwhile, the guys enjoyed the brownies and watched the football game. Outside the winds were starting to pick up as the storm grew a bit more and picked up speed. The guys enjoyed quiet chatter for a while until the end of the game. After the game was over Red went to check on Lizzie.

Lizzie was sound asleep but it wasn't a peaceful sleep. In her dreams she was remembering the time when she was Masha up until the night of the fire. Usually her dreams about the topic were foggy and unclear. Today they were clear as a bell. Red had considered waking her up but decided she needed the sleep. He wondered what she was dreaming about this time and made a mental note to bring it up later once she awoke.

Lizzie woke up right after a much younger Red had brought her out of the burning fire. She had suspected he'd been the one who did for a long time. She stretched fully and washed up, then went to join the men. Outside the wind was starting to really howl. It could no longer be ignored that this storm was right on their heals.

Red had called his pilot to see if the time could be moved up further. The pilot told him that there was no way they were going to be able to get out of there on time safely. They would just have to wait this one out and fly once it was over.

Dembe was watching the weather channel for updates on the storm when Lizzie walked in.

 _"Folks this is setting up to be one hell of a history making Blizzard. Winter Storm Daniel has sustained winds of 50 miles an hour and a possible 28 inches of snow. Visibility will reach 0 at times. This storm will cause blackout and whiteout conditions. Airports are closed in a 250 mile circle. This storm is expected to last at least 2 days. Please stay in your homes and do not attempt to travel. Emergency personnel will NOT be able to make it to your location until the storm has passed and the roads are safe for travel. This is a very fast moving storm that will cause extensive damage."_

"At least we know that Solomon and his men aren't going to get to us in this weather." Lizzie stated in a smirk.

 **The next chapter will be the storm. Only 1 or 2 more and we're done. Lol i'm about a year late finishing this.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The rest of the day was spent preparing to weather the upcoming storm. Dembe and Red spent several hours gathering firewood and bringing what they could onto the screened porch. Lizzie was making sure they had batteries in the flashlights and plenty of fuel for the lanterns. She also made sure there were extra blankets in the bedrooms. The generator to the home was refueled and extra fuel was on hand for when power went out.

Dembe and Red shuttered several of the windows in the rooms not used as often. Shutters were ready to be closed on the windows for the rooms in use when it was needed. Extra supplies were delivered, canned foods, veggies, fruits, and other foods that would not go bad as quick if they did loose power. A shed on property contained items for snow and ice removal. Red and Dembe made sure everything was fueled and in working order.

As the hours wore on the wind began to really howl. The temperatures dropped sharply. Snow began to fall, getting increasingly harder as the day progressed into evening. Red brought wood closer to the house. Dembe helped him with the chore and then went to snack on leftovers and his brownies.

Lizzie had organized all of the items that had come in earlier in the day while looking nervously at the growing storm. At last all preparations were made that needed making. All that was left was to wait out the storm.

Red was once again reading in the library. Dembe had vanished to the bedroom for a few hours. Lizzie had taken a nap while she was able. The increasing winds had caused the lights to blink a few times at this point. It was obvious that sooner or later they would loose power and be on generator. Games, books, and plenty of candles were set out for entertainment. Blankets were moved to a corner closer to the fireplace just in case it was needed. Meanwhile at about 9pm the winds were loud to the point of they could no longer be ignored even in a well built brick home.

11:30pm saw Dembe in the living-room watching the weather channel. The storm had sped up considerably and made landfall at the coast 30 miles away. Immense damage was being caused at the coast and the nearest city. Thus far everyone within 50 miles had gotten 20 inches of snow and it was still falling hard. Power was out in nearly all of the coastal cities already. Trees were down everywhere. Roads were quickly impassable or becoming so. A state of emergency had been declared for the state of Maine and surrounding coastal states. Shortly after the update power was completely lost where they were as well. A few trees could be heard crashing loudly to the ground as they fell and shaking the house as they landed. A few seconds later the generator came on.

Everyone decided to call it a night and rest in shifts. For now they were safe if the storm didn't cause a lot of damage to the house. Dembe took the first shift. Red second. Lizzie was supposed to take the final one, but neither man intended on waking her unless they had to. Halfway through the night Red woke everyone and moved them to the living-room where the fireplace was. Trees were still crashing and he did not want anyone on the second floor just in case.

It was now 430 in the morning. The storm was raging enough to make even the most experienced person nervous. Since they could not sleep our group decided to play monopoly. An hour and a half later it was still windy and snowing, but the worst had passed. No one would know until daylight that they were considerably snowed in. By the time it was over some areas would get a whopping 33 inches of snow and ice from this storm system. The areas affected by the storm would take WEEKS to return back to normal. The death toll was pretty high as well. By Sunday morning our group made the slow and treacherous journey to the airfield and headed out of the country to Red's private island and to safety.

Weeks later there were rumors that Salomon and the group hunting Red and Lizzie had got caught at the coast when the storm made landfall. They were considered missing in action or lost at sea. Lizzie's government friends had stayed safely in DC until the storm passed.


End file.
